Minato and Minako's Journey
by Persona3Vampire13
Summary: One day Minako and Minato have all they want, A loving girlfriend/boyfriend. but what if something happens to the other twin? How will they deal with it? (This is a Minauuka (Minato X Fuuka) and a Minahiko (Minako and Akihiko) Fanfic, I don't know wether I should go for Akihiko or Shinjiro, so tell me!)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok! So this is my first fanfic, so give me credit! I don't own Persona 3 or any of its charaters.**

**Imouto- Little sister**

**Niisan- Big Brother/older brother**

**San/chan - somthing you call older or equally people **

* * *

Lunch at Gekukan High, Port Island...

They are battle experts, they strike fearsa in there foes. They have all but one flaw, there twins so if one falls they both do. "Damn, man that redhead is soo cute, but what a waste I over heard she had a boy friend!" a stange boy with a base ball cap said, his name was Junpei Iroi. "Well, thats not nice." said a blue haird emo, names Minato Arisato. "Well you wanna ask her out for me?" "No, sorry shes my sister don't want her going out with a creep like you, no offence Junpei-kun." Junpi fell out of his chair in shock, 'man has a sister! Did not know!' he thought.

"Just don't tell anyone Junpei-kun." He heled his fingers (witch were shaped like a gun) and prtended to shoot himself in the temple. 'Dudes scary when he wants to be.' Junpei thought.

In Gekukan High's Kendo Dogo...

'Boring, mabey I should take up something fun like boxing or swimming like Niisan.' Minako Arisato thought. Minato slowly creept up to her and as loud as he could screamed her name, "MINAKO ARISTO ARE YOU IN THERE?!" "EEEK!" Minako fell on her bum, "What in thw world?" she looked up to she her brother holding up his hand, 'Need help Imouto?" "Thanlk you Niisan, mmmm who's lunch?" "Youre's and mine I made 2 but you nknwo Junpi and Yukari being all nosey and stuff." "Yeah Junpei-kun gossips alot for his own good." the high fived and said "Aggreed.". Lets go eat lunch." "Ok Niisan!" Minako left to go use the showers then they headed off to lunch with Akihiko, Yukari and Fuuka.

The roof of Gekukan High

They all were eating lunch on the roof. "Hey guys!" yelled Akihiko Sanada, "Hello everyone." said a tamato red Fuuka Yamigishi. 'Wonder whys she's so red?' thought Minato. Akihiko sat down on the left of Minako, and Fukka sat on the right of Minato. "Sup'." Said Junpi and he walked through the roof, "Yo, Yukiri said she would be coming a little late... oh nice hair Minako-san." "Oh, thanks Junpi-kun." 'What a weird guy why is niisan?' Minako thought to her self. BAM! "What the hell?" said Junpei, "Is that some way to greet me Stunpei?" said Yukiri Takeba. "Oh hello Yukiri-san." Junpei sat on the right of Minako, who got up and sat on the left of her brother, Yukiri sat next to Akihiko and Fuuka. "So um- Fuuka after school can I like.. I dono walk you home... and uh can we talk, please if you want to." 'I feel so stupid just saying it like that!' Minato said in his head. "Sure that would be great Minato-Senpi!" Said Fuuka, 'I wonder what he wants to talk about' both Fuuka and Yukiri thought.

'I noticed this for a while but Yukiri-san like niisan and so dose Fuuka-chan, so I bet niisan is gonna ask one out.' thought Minako in her mind. "Hey Minako could we walk together after school and mabey have dinner together? If you feel like it of course." asked Akihiko, "Oh, I would just love to! I only eat niisans meals, with are soo good! But eating with you might be better!" 'Did I just hear that sweet!' thought Akihiko. Junpei cought Yukiri's eye and the nodded, Yukiri will do anything to have Minato and Junpei would do the same for Minako. "So lets all meet at the dorm, whoever gets back first tell Misturu senpi were going to Tatarus tonight, I will message her incase. See you later" Said Minato as he walked away, with of course his twin in tow.

* * *

**Wonder what happens next please Reveiw! Ill try and post evey so often, So I wont leave you hanging!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so here is the second chapter. Oh and sorry I suck at love seens.**

**POV (Whoever's Point Of Veiw)**

* * *

Previously on Minato and Minako's Journey...

Minato asked Fuuka Yamigishi to walk her home, Akihiko asked Minako to go to dinner together after school.

* * *

After School...

Minako's POV

Akihiko-san is nice to ask me, I just could not say no right? Mabey I should have I saw Junpei giving him like a death glare. -_-'. Gosh, Junpei-kun is kinda scary. Not like Niisan though.

"Hello Minako, so you wanna get going?" Akihiko is here, ok play cool. "Y-yes lets, Akihiko-san." "Oh please just call me Akihiko, I really don't like the san at the end of my name just dose not go." "Ok."

At the Dinner Place they had these huge meals, I am ok with that, same with Niisan, we were born with high energy and very very high motabilism. So we can eat like royalty and not get any fatter.

"These meals are great!" I said."Not to much food for you? I mean, not trying to be rude-" "Oh no its ok I have high motabilism so I can eat alot and not get fat." "Oh, so um do you like have a boyfriend or anything? Just wondering Junpei wanted to know, and you knwo him he is just chiken to ask." Oh, well he probally is just wondering for himself, whatever I really could care who asks they wil get whats coming to them.

"Uh, let me see, give me a minute to remember... No I am acually single right now but, why, I know Junpei would just go right up and ask, so is t you who wants to know?" Bang right there, nailed it! "Well I was wondering if you would be, uhm, interested in... goingoutwithme." ?!, what was that I did not think I just hered him confess?!. "I would love to Akihiko." I did always love him.

"So now were like dating?" "Yes we are and here" I slowly sit stright (Witch I was already doing) and slowly leaned in and kissed him on the lips. For the first time I acually kissed someone. Wow his lips taste like meat. Yum, meat I forgot to order some. When we pulled away the clock was 7.

"We might wanna get home." "Y-yeah." So we left and when we got to teh dorm we saw...

* * *

**Cliffhanger! So yeah i will try to update soon, should Fuuka break Minato's heart or have fallen in it (or whatever)? R and R! :3**


End file.
